Callen's promise
by carson34
Summary: A year after "Callen's secret", Callen and Marissa are facing new things with their growing family. * Updates on Tuesday*
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to rewrite this storyline. Orginally I was going to have Callen and Marissa be divorced and what not but decided to changed my mind and change it. I hope that you enjoy the first chapter. I have to catch up to chapter 4 by next Thursday. I hoe that you like this version better. It takes place about a year later.

Character Summary:

Callen: married to Marissa and have four children together. He still works at NCIS:LA

Marissa: Married to Callen and have four children together. She loves being a mom and working with Callen and the rest of the team at NCIS.

Lucas: Oldest child of Marissa and her ex-husband. He was officially adopted by Callen. He loves being an older brother to Hayden and Steven. He just turned five a few weeks ago. He is about to start kindergarten in the fall.

Hayden: middle child of Callen and Marissa. She is about to turn three years old and loves being around her older brother and her younger brother.

Steven: Youngest child of Callen and is about to turn one year old. He loves being with Callen and Marissa.

Chapter one

Callen's POV

It is hard believe that we have a five year old, almost three year old along with a one year old little boy. A lot has changed for their family and both of us are enjoying it. I walked into the bathroom to find Marissa getting ready for work.

"Hey babe. Do you want me to get the kids dropped off at daycare so that way you can just head into work?" I asked my wife.

"Yeah that sounds great." Marissa revealed to me with a small smile. I was happy that she agreed with it so I could spend a few moments with my kids.

I walked over to my wife and gave her a small kiss. I was happy that I am trying to spend more time with our kids since I worried that I am not spending enough time with them. I wonder if one day something happens to me and I needed to make sure that I spend enough time with them. I decided that it was time to asked Marissa if I could do one on one dates with each of our kids and then do a big family date. I know that Marissa is not going to have an issue with it.

Marissa's POV

I smiled when I saw my husband came walking out of the bathroom. I finished getting ready for work. I am really nervous about this appointment that I had set up since I was over six days late on my cycle. I wonder if I am expecting another baby. I really hope that I am since our youngest son is almost two. He is getting out of his baby stages and into the toddler. I knew that this baby, if I was pregnant, would be our last child. I heard Callen and the kids leave the house and I start to head downstairs to leave for the doctor appointment. I went into the kitchen to get my morning tea before leaving for the doctor.

I got to the doctor's office in about twenty minutes. I checked myself in and waited to get called back. I waited about twenty minutes to hear my phone going off.

"hey babe, I just got to work and Hetty said that you would be late. Is everything okay?" He text me.

"Yeah everything is fine. I just had issues with my car." I responded to him in a lie. I knew that he would believe me for right now.

"Alright, where are you at so I can come and get you." He text me back.

"Babe, that is sweet but I will be in as soon as they fixed my car." I text him back. "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded back to me in a few minutes later. The doctor called me back and we headed back.

Callen's POV

I know that there is something going on with Marissa and so I headed upstairs to run a trace on her phone. Eric does this as a favor to me and I headed to go to the location where she is at. I am just pulling in when she is walking out of the room. I got out of my car and walked over to my wife's car.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"I thought that I was pregnant." She responded to me. I am surprised by this. We really were not trying to get pregnant and we were not trying to stop it.

"Are we expecting?" I asked her before my phone goes off and I had no choice but to answer it.

One week later- Marissa's POV

I was not able to tell Callen the news that the doctor gave me. He got called away on a mission so I knew that I had to wait to tell him. I did not hear Hayden walked into the room but I noticed when her climb on to the bed.

"Mommy, when will daddy be back?" She asked me.

"I don't know baby. He should be back soon. We need to get you back to bed." I responded to my daughter. I knew that she missed Callen and true be told so do I. I wish that he was home.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like the new version of this storyline. I will try to get to chapter 4 before Thursday so that way we will have chapter 5 this week. I will normally update this storyline on Thursday along with This love is ours. Also I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys soon for the next chapter. I don't know when it will be ready but I will keep it update.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: it's time to post the second chapter of this storyline. I know that I needed to catch up on the chapters that were posted the last fourth weeks but I just decided to do it as current storyline. This storyline will go until the end of June!

Author's reviews:

Kath46: Thank you for reviewing the first chapter. I know that it seems to be more likebale this way. It wasn't feeling like Callen. I hope that you like the second chapter.

Ilse23: You will have to wait and see. Thank you for reviewing the first chapter. I hope that you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

Callen's POV

It's been a month since I was able to see Marissa and the kids. I really hope that they are safe but one thing for sure is that I am not safe. I need to find a way to get out of here and get back to my family. I remember the last time that I chatted with her that I asked her about a possible pregnancy which she never gave me an answer to it. I tried to get out the room where they are holding me.

Marissa's POV

I walked into headquarters after a month of not seeing my husband. I was hoping that he would be back now. I knew that I needed to focus on Callen right now and making sure that he was okay. I was surprised when Eric called us up. The bad thing about Callen being gone and along with Sam. That means that it's just Kensi, me and Deeks. I honestly don't know how Kensi deals with Deeks on a daily basic. I am surprised that they haven't revealed that they are going out because you can see it on both of their face. We gt our case and I am paired up with Kensi.

"Hey girl." I said to her as we get into my car. I do not let Kensi drive her car since mine gets a lot better gas miles.

"So what is it like without Callen being there?" Kensi asked to me

"It's okay. I miss my husband. I so badly want to have him home with me and my kids" I responded to her with a small smile.

"He will be home soon." Kensi said. I could tell that she is saying that because she wants me to hold on to hope. Callen has been gone for a month and here I am with four kids by myself and I am not feeling the best and I know that it will be another few months before I do.

"What if he was kidnapped?" I asked her.

"We need to focus on this case and then we can work on finding Callen." She responded to me. I knew that she was right. We needed to focus on the case. I was hoping that it would lead back to Callen.

Callen's POV

Sam and I was sitting in the chair tied up. I knew that we needed to get out since we both needed to get home. Some how these people that took us did not search us and I hit the alert to send for help. I needed to get to my kids and Marissa. These men knew that I had a family. I needed to get out of here.

"Did you get it?" The man asked me as he walked into the room.

"Get what? You know that I have a family so why don't you let me go home. We will work for you as long as it takes." I responded to him. It was part of my cover that I had a family. I just hoped that he did not know about Marissa and the kids.

"I am not letting you go until I have what I want. I want the name of your boss." the man revealed to me.

"Like we told you, we are brand new there and don't know anyone besides the man that brought us in." Sam revealed for us.

"We will let you go however from now on you answer to us. Do we make ourself clear?" He said to us.

"Yes." I responded to him as we watched him untie us. We walked out ot the room and head back to our hotel. I decided that I want to call and check in with Hetty so we call tell her the plan is a go. They brought every word that we told them. I also asked about Marissa and the kids to make sure that they were okay. Hetty let me know that both Marissa and the kids were okay.

Three weeks later- Marissa's POV

I found out that Callen was coming home in the next couple of days. I am really excited about him coming home and finally being able to tell him about this new pregnancy. I decided to asked Kensi and Deeks to watch the kids so I could tell him about the babies. I had just dropped off the kids with Kensi and Deeks and barely made it home to find Callen standing there.

"Where are the kids?" He asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"They are with Kensi and Deeks for the night." I responded to him as he started to kiss me and we ended up making love. I knew that I needed to tell him about the babies.

The next morning, I woke up to find him looking at a picture. I could tell that it was a recent photo since I had not put it in a frame yet.

"Babe, what are you looking at?" I asked him.

"Are we adding someone or should I say two someones to our family?" he asked me.

"We are." I revealed to him as we started to make love again.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. We are working on the third chapter. I was going to write it as Marissa had cancer but I did not know how to work that in. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It's time to post chapter 3 of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter. I was actually not going to to write her as pregnant. I was going to write with cancer but changed my mind as I was writing it!

Author's response to reviews:

Ilse23: it's good thing that you tweeted me with "Aww twins" because I was confused with this review. Thank you so much for your review.

Chapter 3

15 weeks pregnant- Callen's POV

It's hard to believe that my wife is 15 weeks pregnant with our twins. It's hard to believe that we are going to have five children in about 25 weeks or less. I am super excited that we are having them. I did not hear the team come in since today we were going to tell them about the pregnancy.

"Hey G. Why are we all here?" Sam asked me.

"You have to wait and find out. She will be back in a few minutes." I responded to him. She had left for the store a little bit ago and hoped that she would be home before they got here but Sam always gets here early and I tried to tell her that.

About twenty minutes later, Marissa pulls up with the stuff that she brought so Sam and I head out there to help her. I give her a small smile as I helped her out of the car and then helped Sam bring in the stuff from the trunk. I was happy that he could not look into the bag because then he would have saw the things that she brought.

About an hour later- Marissa's POV

The team finally showed up and got settled. Callen walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around to give him a small kiss.

"Are you ready to tell them?" He asked me.

"Yes. Let's tell them." I responded to him with a small smile. I remember how we told them about both Hayden and Steven's pregnancies. I knew that this time I would get bigger fast since I am carrying two babies rather than one.

"So we need to tell you something." Callen revealed as he got the team's attention.

"We have some exciting news to share with all of you." I revealed as we are adding up to the big reveal.

"Let me guess, you are expecting." Kensi joked to us.

"Yes, we are expecting twins in the summer." I revealed to them. They all clapped and gave us hugs. We knew that the next step is telling the kids that they are going to have younger brothers or sisters since we don't know the sex of the babies yet. We still have a few more weeks until we find that out. I am excited to find out what we are having. The team stays and enjoys the party to celebrate the two new members of our family. I noticed that Callen and Sam stepped outside. I decided to give them a few minutes before going to find out what is going on.

Callen's POV

Sam had pulled me aside so we could talk about what is going on with the new babies. I knew that he was happy about the babies but something was not right.

"Hey man, are you okay?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah. I am fine." He responded to me but I am not convinced the way that he said it. There is something going on that I need to find out what is happening.

"Sam, are you sure that you are going to be okay?" I asked my friend.

"Yeah I am fine. I had a feeling that you and Marissa were pregnant because of the fact that you would get all lovely dove on me after you would talk to her." Sam responded to me.

"I do not get that way and you know it." I revealed to him before I saw Marissa walked out of the house to find out what is going on.

Marissa's POV

I heard the end of the chat that Callen and Sam were having and knew that there was something going on. I decided that I would find it out as I walked out there and before I got a chance to talk, Sam walked away. Callen went after his best-friend to get more answers. He did not know what was going on with his friend. I decided to go talk to Michelle to see if I could find out what was going on.

"Hey Michelle." I greeted her.

"Hey. I am so excited about these babies." Michelle revealed to me.

"Thanks. I have a question. What is going on with Sam? I saw him and Callen talking and the minute that I go and find out what was going on. Sam decided to run away. Did I do something to him?" I asked her

"You did nothing to him. It's what is going on with me and him. We found out that we are expecting our own baby only to miscarried the baby. Sam is having a hard time with it right now." She said as she gave some light on what was going on. I felt so bad about the baby that they lost.

"I am sorry that you lost the baby." I revealed to her.

"Thank you." She responded to me.

Author Note: That is the end of this chapter. I hope that you like it. I have a nasty cold which I am hoping is not a sinus infection again. I had those the year before last. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update a lot! Don't forget to leave a review! What do you think the sex of the twins will be?


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I did a very good chapter for "This love is ours" that was posted yesterday. I was really busy yesterday and just got barley done with This love is ours.

Chapter 4

18 weeks pregnant

Callen and Marissa were getting things clean out of their spare room along with the help of Deeks and Sam. Callen and Marissa knew that it was hard on him to be there helping them get ready for the twins. Callen decided that he was going to talk to his best friend and pulled him aside to talk.

"Listen, I know that this is hard for you but I am thankful to you that you are here helping me. If it gets to much for you, please let me know if that happens. I am here for you." Callen told his friend with a smile.

"I know that you are here for me but I want to make sure that I help you and Marissa get ready for the babies." Sam told his friend with a smile on his face right before they got back to work. What they were not expecting is that Hetty had came in.

"Hi Hetty, what are you doing here?" Marissa asked her husband's boss.

"I decided to come and helped out with getting ready for these babies." Hetty said as Callen walked up behind his wife and smiled the moment that he saw his boss. They were not expecting her to be there. It was a nice surprise to see her here. They got back to work on cleaning out everything.

20 weeks pregnant

Callen and Marissa were getting ready for their appointment. They were nervous about finding out what they were going to have. They each had their own opinion of what they were going to have. Callen wanted to have two little boys while Marissa wanted to have two little girls so they could wrapped him around their fingers. They both knew that they would be happy regardless if it was both or one of each.

"Do you want a little girl or a little boy?" Callen revealed to his wife.

"I want both or at least girls. I know that we will be happy with whatever we get." Marissa revealed to her husband with a small smile.

Callen and Marissa actually made it there in time to find out the gender of their babies. Callen sat down next to his wife after they got check in for their doctor's office.

They were waiting for the nurse to call them back and they finally got called back into the room. Callen was sitting there holding his wife's hand while waiting for the doctor come in. When the doctor finally comes in to the room, Callen moved out of her chair and let the doctor sit down.

"So are we going to find out the gender of this little ones?" the doctor revealed to the couple.

"Yes we are." Callen and Marissa both said in response.

"Alright let's get started on finding out the genders." The doctor responded to them with a warm smile.

It takes a few minutes before they find out that they are going to have two little boys or two little girls. They finally find out that they are going to have one of each. They were super excited since now they get to work out two names for their little ones. Callen helped his wife off the chair and got ready to meet with their doctor. They knew that tonight they were going to talk about the names. The doctor gave them a clear checkup. Callen and Marissa were excited about the news about the babies were going to be a boy and a girl.

They were in the car trying to figure out how they were going to reveal the gender of their babies to their team and friends along with family. They decided that they were going to do a gender reveal party for their family and friends. They headed to the cake shop to get two cakes order for both of the babies. They told the people there what they were having and when they were going to need the cakes.

When they got back to the house and called everyone to invite them for the reveal of the genders. Everyone was super excited about the babies. Marissa wanted to see if Kensi would come and help along with Michelle if she felt up to it.

Michelle and Kensi showed up at the house after Callen went to work. It was the next morning and Hetty had given Kensi the morning off to help with the party. The girls had a long list of things to do. Callen and the boys were okay with the party but not really.

"So are you going to give us any hints about what we should expect in this gender party?" Deeks asked him.

"Nope, you are going to have to wait." Callen responded to him.

"Alright." Deeks responded to him.

The girls had a lot of things done and tomorrow mark a new day.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this storyline and please make sure that you leave a review. I am working on the next chapter and hoping to have this out on time this week. I hope that you will forgive me for this chapter being late but I wanted to make sure that I got it out before the end of the weekend. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time also make sure that you follow me on facebook and instagram as Carson McGarrett.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Last week was super crazy since I only had two of the four days that I had should have gotten off. I am back writing for another chapter and hopefully have it out on time.

Chapter 5

22 weeks pregnant

Callen and Marissa are excited be half way through the pregnancy. They were still getting ready for their gender reveal party. They had decided that they were going to let Marissa's parents open a box with the balloons in it. Marissa had wrote down all the things that they needed to get and there was a lot of things. Marissa knew that Callen would help as much as he could but since he still had to go to work on top of everything that was going on. Marissa had gone to the store to buy most of the things for the party. By the time that she got home, She was surprised to find Callen already home.

"Hey what are you doing home?" She asked her husband.

"I decided to surprise you and help with the baby shower." He asked her as he gave her a small kiss.

Callen and Marissa got almost everything ready to go to the park. They had to wait until Saturday morning to set up and Marissa was fine with it.

The party

Callen and Marissa woke up early the morning of the party and headed to set up at the park. Marissa's parents arrived to help with the gender reveal. They knew that she was excited about finding out if she was going to have a grandsons or granddaughters or both.

"Hey sweetie." Marissa's mom revealed her presents there. Marissa turned around and hugged her mother as they pulled apart, Marissa's mom smile at the sight of the baby bump. She still could not believe that she was going to be a grandmother again.

"Hey mom." Marissa greeted her mom and so did Callen. They got to work on sitting everything up as soon as they were finished. The guests started to arrive at the park.

They greeted and chat with their friends and family. They were about to get ready to reveal the baby's gender and have her mom open the box.

"Mom, are you ready?" Marissa asked her mother.

"Yes I am." Callen responded to her.

"Let's get ready." Marissa responded to him and their guests. Marissa helped her mother open the box and it reveal that they were going to have a little boy and girl. Callen and Marissa both got their wish. They were all excited for the couple and the new members in their family.

The next morning, Callen and Marissa were trying to figure out names for their babies. They can't believe that they are going to have a little girl and little boy.

"So what are we going to name these babies?" Callen asked his wife.

"Why don't we make a list and figure out what we are going to name them then?" Marissa asked her husband.

30 weeks pregnant

Marissa could not believe that she was 30 weeks pregnant with their twins. Marissa decided that she wanted to spend a few minutes with their kids. She knew that being pregnant with these babies was a big change. Callen was busy at work while she loaded up the kids and headed to the beach where they can play for a while.

Callen came home to find that Marissa and the kids were not there. So he decided to head upstairs and start to paint the babies room so that way he could make her a surprise. He wanted to do this as a special for his wife. He knew that Marissa had taken the kids somewhere where they could spend some time with her. Callen painted one side of the room blue for their son and the other side pink for their daughter.

Marissa and the kids came back to find Callen in the shower. Marissa got the kids their dinner before sitting down. She could not believe that they haven't found a name for their son or for their daughter. She figured that the minute that they saw them that they would figure one out.

33 weeks pregnant

Marissa was 33 weeks pregnant with their twins and the doctors wanted Marissa on bed rest. Callen was having to stay home from work for a while. Marissa knew that her husband needed to go to work and decided that she was going to have her mom come and stay to watch the kids. She knew that her mother would not have an issue with watching the kids at all. Callen heard the door bell ring and was surprise to find her there.

"Hey Mom. What are you doing here?" Callen asked her.

"Marissa call me and wanted me to watch the kids." She responded to him.

"That is great." Callen responded to her. "Thank you for watching the kids for me and her. The doctors wants her to stay off the feet and I haven't been able to go to work lately."

"Any time that you need me to be here then don't worry about it." Marissa's mom revealed to her.

"Okay. Thank you. I will be home later." Callen responded to her.

"We will see you then." Marissa's mom revealed to her son-in-law. She watched him leave the house.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter and please let me know what you think. One of the reviews I had on my other Thursday storyline, said that I should get a beta. I do have one. One of my family members are a teacher and once a week I send him all the storylines that I have ready to him. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think of this. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you all next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: It's the first time that I posted this storyline on Tuesday and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. The baby will be born in the next chapter. I finally updated Dream come true part 2 after two months and counting. I hope that you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

35 weeks pregnant

Callen and Marissa were getting ready for their first weekly appointment to check on their babies. The kids wanted to go along with Callen and Marissa. Lucas walked up to his parents.

"Mom, we want to go with you to make sure that the babies are okay." Lucas said to his parents.

"We were just about to ask you if you want to go with us." Callen responded to their son.

"That sounds fun." Lucas said to his father.

Callen and Marissa loaded up the kids into the car and headed to go to the doctor's office. Callen and Marissa were enjoying the car ride with their kids. Their life was going to change even more with the twins now. Callen had a special surprise for his wife and the babies. He had the team at the house to get the room finished for the reveal tonight. He knew that she was going to be happy about this.

"Callen, what are you keeping from me?" Marissa asked her husband as they were stuck in traffic. They still had a half an hour to go until they had to be there.

"I am not keeping anything from you." Callen responded to her. He knew that she would not think that he was lying to her at all.

"Come on, tell the truth." She responded to him.

"I am telling the truth." He said with a smile as they started to move again. They finally got to the doctor's office after an hour.

"No you are not. You are lying. I know how your face gets when you are lying." Marissa said to him. She decided that they needed to set this aside and focus on their babies. They got to the doctor's office and sign in for their appointment. Callen made sure that the kids sat down before she went to sign in. Callen and Marissa were waiting for the nurse to call them back when they were about twenty minutes later. The kids were waiting out in the waiting room with Callen while the doctor was checking her out to make sure that her cervix was the way that it should be out.

The nurse went into the waiting room to get Callen and the kids. The kids sat down on the couch in the room so they could see the babies.

"Are you excited about your baby siblings?" The doctor asked the kids.

"Yeah we are." Lucas said as Hayden hit him. "Don't hit Hayden!"

"Hey don't yell at your sister." Marissa said to her son.

"Mom, she hit me." Lucas responded to her.

"Hayden, don't hit your brother and Lucas don't yell at your sister." Marissa responded to her son and daughter as they finished up their doctor appointment.

38 weeks pregnant

Callen was supposed to start his paternity leave today, but there was an unexpected case that he needed to be there for. He sent her a text message when he found out that he needed to go undercover.

"Hey babe, it's me. I need to go undercover for the next few days." He texted her. He knew that she would not be happy about this since she was really close to giving birth.

"Okay. What happens when I go to labor?" She responded back to her husband in a text.

"Call Sam and let him know so he can get it to me." He text to her.

"Okay. Please be safe and remember that I love you." She responded to him

"Love you too." He said to her in the text.

It has been a few days since the last time that Marissa hear anything from her husband. Sam's wife was coming over and helped her about two days into the trip. She just hoped that Callen would be home soon. She missed her husband a lot. She wishes that he could be there for her and their kids. She knew that her husband missed her and the kids. She wishes that he was at home in bed with her.

Callen's location

Callen was trying to make sure that he stayed safe for his wife and kids. Everything was going wrong in this case and he was worried about her giving birth without him there. Sam made sure that he checked in with his friend every single day, but it was still not the same. He wanted to be with there with Marissa and the kids. He was not paying attention when someone came up behind him and knock him out cold. He woke up to be tied to a chair. He did not know what was going on and nor did he like it. He had to get home to Marissa and the kids.

Author Note: It is a busy Monday here at my house and I need to write Dream come true part 6 tonight, so that way you guys can enjoy it hopefully first thing on Wednesday morning. I am up at my aunt's house and spending the rest of the week with her and my cousin. I hope that you guys will enjoy the rest of the storylines that I have planned. I hope that you check out Dream come true part 2 which was update to chapter 6. I am not sure if I am going to get chapter 7 done or not. I hope that you guys will join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will talk to you guys soon for the next update. I hope that you guys have a great week.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: It is time for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy it. Last week was crazy with a busy day of traveling and not getting two of the storylines out like I wanted. I don't know how many of you follow me on twitter but I came down with a nasty sore throat that left me not being able to talk for most of the week. I am starting to get a little better.

Chapter 7

Callen's location

Callen did not know how many days or weeks, he had been in the chair. He knew that he needed to get back to his family but whoever this person is not going to make or let this happen. Callen was trying to wait until the person came in and they did walk into the room. It was the one family that they thought that they got all and one of them looked like his mother.

"Mom?" Callen asked the woman. Callen did not know if he was part of the family or not.

"I am not your mom. I am her sister." The woman revealed to him.

"My mom does not have a sister at all. I would know." Callen responded to his supposed aunt.

"I am your aunt." The woman said to him. "And I have been looking for you for the past few years. I finally found you and took the moment to grab you."

"Why? What did I do to you?" Callen asked his aunt.

"You killed my brother and my husband." She revealed to him. "Now you must pay even thru you are my sister's son."

"Wait, please don't do this. Think about my mom. Would she want you to do this to her son? I don't think that she would want this to happen. There is more to this story than what was revealed. Your husband and brother were the ones that killed your sister." Callen revealed to his aunt.

"He is lying to you. It was his father that killed your sister like we told you." The man revealed to her while lying to her.

"Listen to me, Why would I say something that is not true? I don't know my father but I know that the men that killed my mom, your sister, was not my dad. I saw a video of him and it's not him. You got to believe." Callen told her right before she got up and left the room. Callen hoped that she believed him. He got nothing out of this if he was not telling the truth. He just hoped that they did not know about his wife and kids. He needed to make sure that she was safe and so where their kids.

About an hour later, his aunt walked back in the room. Callen did not know if he should trust her or not. He figured out that he could trust her after she undid his chains.

"We need to get you out of here." She said to him.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" He responded to her.

"Because I knew that there was something wrong when they said that your father killed your mother. I knew your father for many years." She revealed to him. "I figured that he was not responible for killing your mother."

"Okay." He responded to his aunt.

"We need to get you out of here." She revealed to her nephew.

"Alright Let's go." He responded to her. He still did not know to trust his aunt. She could be leading him in a trap of putting his family in danger which he was okay.

Callen and his aunt made their way out of the building and got into the car. Callen made sure that they were not being followed which they were not. Callen still did not know about trusting her.

40 weeks pregnant

Marissa was 40 weeks pregnant and counting. She could not believe that she managed to carry these twins for this whole pregnancy. Normally they don't last past 37 weeks. She woke up in labor. She could not believe that she was about to have these babies. She just did not want to have these babies alone.

Marissa finally found her way to the hospital with Sam and Kensi. She knew that she did not hear a word Callen coming home.

"Any news about Callen?" Marissa asked them

"Not yet." Sam responded to his partner.

"But we will find him so don't worry." Kensi responded to her.

About three hours later, Marissa welcomed the babies. Marissa decided to name their son after her father and decided to name him "John Matthew Callen" and their daughter "Kristina Hope Callen."

About three days later, Marissa took their twins home. She wish that Callen was there but he wasn't. She hoped that he would be home soon. She wanted him home soon so he could meet their babies. The other kids were missing their father really bad and so did she. She had just headed to bed when someone came walking into their bedroom scaring Marissa.

"Who are you?" She asked the person.

Author Note: I hope that you guys had a great Tuesday. I am trying to make sure that I get this chapter out on time and I only have twenty minutes to finished this storyline. I am on day five of no voice and I wish that it would come back. This weekend, I am hoping to get some writing done. I can't believe that tomorrow morning will be April 1st. I can't believe that we are four months in. I still haven't watch or wrote Dream come true but I will try to get it done and work on Thursday. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Hey guys, Happy Tuesday! Many of you probably don't check my social media sites but I have some news to share that will change this storyline. I decided to go from 20 chapters down to 10 chapters. I hope that you understand. We have another two weeks of this storyline if not less.

Author's response to review:

Ilse23: You have to wait and see. Thank you for your review. I hope that you had a great Easter.

Chapter 8

"Don't scream. You do not want to wake up your kids." the man revealed to her.

"You don't scare me." Marissa responded to him.

"Or better yet, you would not want to risk your husband. You need to make sure that he stays safe. You can't trust the people that your husband works for. I will be in touch." the man responded to her before he left the room.

The hospital room

Callen could not believe that he woke up in another hospital room. He needed to be with his wife and the kids. He knew that his wife probably had the babies by now. She is probably mad about him being missing.

The next morning

Marissa woke up to hear the babies starting to cry. She picked up one of the twins and started to feed the baby before one of the other kids woke up which she was a little to late. Both of their oldest kids came into the room.

"Mommy, we miss daddy." they said to her.

"I know guys. I miss daddy too. I am sure that he will be home soon." She said to them with a small smile.

"When is Uncle Sam going to bring him home?" they asked her.

"I am hoping soon. I know that he misses us." She responded to her kids.

Two weeks later

Callen was still trying to get out of the hospital but there was nothing else work. He did not know what to do about what is going on. All the sudden someone came walked into the room.

"Well good morning Mr. Callen. It so nice to finally meet you. I had a lovely meeting with your wife." the man revealed to him.

"Stay away from my family. Whatever you want from me, then leave my family out of this." Callen responded to him.

"There was nothing going on with your family and me. I am just trying to keep you and them safe." the man responded to him

"Please just let me go home to my family. I am sure that my wife had my babies by now." Callen said to him.

"Oh she did. They are beautiful babies by the way. You two make gorgeous babies." the man responded to him.

"Who are you?" Callen asked him.

"A friend." The man revealed to him.

"You do know that my team will find me soon." Callen responded to him. "It's better for you to just let me go."

"I will think about it and let you know." the man revealed to him before leaving the room. Callen heard the door lock and he started to work on getting out of the room. He knew that there must be a secret way out of there and he just needed to find it. He could not wait for another few days to get his friends to find him.

Headquarters

Sam knew that something was up when he got a call from Marissa. He knew that the guy that visited Marissa was behind it. He needed to go and find his friend as soon as he could. He knew that Callen's family needed him. Sam walked into the office and found Hetty.

"Hetty, we need to put someone on Marissa and the kids. They need someone to make sure that they are safe. Marissa called me and said that someone was in the house." Sam revealed to his boss.

"Alright." Hetty responded to him. "I will get on that as soon as I can."

Sam stepped out of the office to called Marissa and let her know that they were going to send someone to make sure that she and the kids were safe. Marissa was okay with someone being there because she knew that it was the best way to keep her kids safe.

"Anything on Callen?" Marissa asked her friend.

"Not yet. We are getting closer to finding him. We are pretty sure that person is behind it." Sam responded to her.

"Alright, please hurry." Marissa responded to him

"I will." Sam revealed to her.

Callen walked into the headquarters to find his friend waiting for him.

"Callen? Is that really you?" Sam asked to him

"yeah it's me." Callen responded to him.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked his friend.

"I have been on assignment that put me deep undercover. How is my wife and kids?" Callen asked him.

"They are good. They miss you." Sam responded to him. "Are you ready to go home?"

"yeah more than ready." Callen responded to him.

Sam drove Callen to the house and dropped him off. Callen walked into the house and found the kids playing with their toys and Marissa cooking dinner.

"I'm back." Callen revealed to his wife and kids.

Callen and Marissa got the kids ready for bed and then came back downstairs to enjoy time alone. Callen finally got to hold the babies and he was happy to see them.

"I missed you horribly the whole time." Callen told his wife.

"Are you going to tell me what happen during the time that you were gone?" Marissa asked her husband.

"I am not ready to talk about it." Callen responded to his wife.

Author Note: I bet that you guys are ready to see Callen back with his family and friends. I have an Easter storyline for Dream come true part 6 and Come back to me part 4. I am sorry that this chapter is late but I was not done with this chapter until this morning. I hope that you will leave me a review and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. We only have one more chapter together after this one. I am sorry that this chapter is late but at least it is up now.

Chapter 9

"Okay just tell me when you are because I am here for you." She said to him.

"Thank you." He responded to her with a smile.

Marissa headed upstairs to get ready for bed while he got ready downstairs. He finally headed upstairs to check on the kids before heading to bed himself. He walked into the bedroom to find his wife already sleeping in their bed. It must be hard to take both of the kids. He was happy to have her in his life and he wish that he could tell her what was going on.

The next morning

Callen walked downstairs to find her making some breakfast for them. He walked over to her and gave her small kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked him

"Thank you for being understanding with what is going on with me and supporting me." Callen told his wife.

"It is okay. I am here to be supportive." She responded to him as he gave her another kiss.

After breakfast, Callen left for work and was met by Hetty. He knew that she was going to want to talk to him about what happen.

"hey Hetty." He greeted his boss.

"Hey, we need to talk about what is going on with you." She responded to him.

"Alright what about?" He asked her.

"What happen when you went undercover? We are all worried about you including Marissa. She needs you right now." Hetty responded to him.

"I know." He responded to her. "I don't know how to describe what happen. I just remember the day they took me. I thought that I was going to lose my family. Marissa needed me to be here when she gave birth and I lost that chance to see my babies born. Do you know how hard it was for me to know that she gave birth when I was taken? I know what you are going to asked me if I gave them any information and I did not give them anything." Callen revealed to his boss.

"Callen, I know that you are upset about this but you have five kids that need you to be okay." Hetty responded to him.

"I will be okay." He said to his boss with a smile on his face.

"I want you to go home and be with your family. You guys need some bonding together." She responded to him.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow." He said to his boss.

He left to go back home and by the time that he was about to get into his car. Callen saw Sam get out of his car.

"Hey where are you going?" Sam asked his friend.

"Hetty gave me the day off today to spend it with Marissa and the kids." Callen responded to him.

Callen got back home in about twenty minutes later to find Marissa getting their older kids off to school. They were all surprised to see him getting back.

"Hey what are you doing home?" She asked her husband.

"Hetty gave me the day off to enjoy the kids." Callen responded to his wife.

"I am glad that you are okay and home. I am surprised that Hetty gave you this day off. I know that you are mad about not being able to see the babies born. I don't want you to be mad anymore. They are prefect and here. We have five kids that need us." She responded to him.

"I know. Just give me some time and I will be fine." He responded to her.

"Alright." She responded to him with a smile on her face. She was happy that they were starting to work on things.

Marissa wanted nothing more to do then get their family back on track and she was determined to do so.

Six weeks later

Callen and Marissa were enjoying the babies and their other kids. Today Marissa was heading back to work. It has been eight weeks since the twins were born. Callen woke up a few minutes before Marissa woke up.

"Good morning." He said to her. He loved getting minutes like this with his wife.

"Good morning." She responded to her husband.

"Are you nervous about getting back to work?" He asked his wife.

"A little." She responded to her husband.

They got out of bed and headed to make breakfast. Callen went to get the kids ready while she finished making breakfast and then heading to get herself ready. Callen and Marissa dropped all of the kids off at daycare before heading to work. Callen could tell that she was starting to get nervous. Marissa looked out of the window.

"Callen watch out!" She yelled right as another car hit their car.

Author Note: that is it for this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter. I am going to try to have Dream come true out by the end of this weekend but I don't know if that is going to happen. I am not sure if I am going to go to church tomorrow or give myself a full day of writing. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you all. Also make sure that you follow me on instagram and youtube. I am going to try to do a new video here in about a week with the new writing planner. I can't believe that I am almost done with the last one. I can't wait for the new episode of Five and I get to live tweet it maybe. I have not decided about that yet. I will see you for the final chapter on Tuesday!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I can't believe that it is the last chapter of this storyline. It is hard to believe that I have been writing for this storyline for almost three months. Thank you all for the reviews on the past nine chapters. There will not be a sequel to this storyline.

Chapter 10

Callen woke up to find Marissa knocked out cold. Callen took off his seat belt to check on his wife.

"Marissa, wake up." Callen said to his wife as he is trying to wake her up. It took a little while for him to wake her up.

Marissa finally woke up and Callen got out of the car so he could go help her get out of the car. Callen was happy that she was okay. He got her out before calling 911 for help. The cops arrived a few minutes and started to asked question. Callen had also called Sam to have him come get them. The cops were finished questioning them and they were free to go.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Callen asked his wife.

"Yeah I am fine." Marissa responded to her husband as they started to head to the house. "I just want to head home to be with our babies."

Callen and Marissa made it home. Callen and Sam knew that they needed to find the driver of the hit and run.

The next day

Callen was heading back to work. Callen and the team were going to find out who hit them. Sam picked his friend up.

Marissa had just woken up and found the kids playing in their room besides the babies. Marissa walked into the room and just sat with the kids. After a half an hour, Marissa walked downstairs to cook them breakfast. Marissa knew that she needed to go and dropped off the kids. She had brought down the babies monitors.

After breakfast, she managed to get all the kids dress and ready to go to school. Marissa dropped the kids and then headed back home. She loves being at home with the babies. The babies are about six weeks old and pretty soon, they will be going to daycare. Marissa did not know if she was ready for that.

Later that night

Callen finally got home to find the kids doing their homework and Marissa cooking dinner. Callen walked into the kitchen after giving the babies a kiss.

"Hey guys." He greeted the older kids. "How was school?"

"Good. We are just finishing our homework." Their oldest son responded to him.

"I am proud of you buddy." Callen responded to his son as he started to walk into the kitchen.

"How was work?" Marissa asked her husband.

"It was fine. We found the person that tried to kill us." Callen responded to her.

"And did you arrest him or her?" She asked him.

"Yeah we did." He responded to her.

Callen and Marissa ate their dinner with the kids and then settled into their movie night.

Week before the first birthday

Marissa woke up the week before the babies first birthday. She could not believe that her babies were turning a year old. This first birthday had gone by really fast. The twins were walking and talking a little bit. Callen and Marissa were enjoying the kids. They decided that they were going to spend the first birthday at the beach with their friends and family. They were still going to do a birthday party.

Three days before the birthday party

Callen and Marissa walked into the hotel room with all of their kids. Callen knew that his kids wanted to go swimming because of the way that they were acting on the way to hotel room.

"Daddy, can we go swimming now?" Hayden asked her father.

"Not yet baby. The twins need a nap and then we will go." Marissa told her daughter.

"Mommy is right. The twins need to nap and then we will go down together." Callen told her.

Day of the birthday party

Callen and Marissa are enjoying their twin first birthday. They had gotten a cake and were about to blow out the candles. They started to open the presents.

"happy birthday to our twins." Callen revealed to his twins.

Ten years later

Callen and Marissa knew how much their family has changed in the past ten years. They were still happly married and looking forward to their future together. Callen still worked at NCIS along with Marissa. Callen and Marissa had one more child right when the twins turned three years old.

Callen and Marissa were watching their kids play together.

"Thank you for coming into my life when our son was younger. It is crazy to think that my life would have been different." Marissa revealed to her husband.

"Your welcome." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

The end

Author Note: That is it for this chapter and storyline. I hope that you like this ending and please let me know what you think of it. I hope that you will follow me on twitter for more updates. I am thinking about having to post Woman in his bed on Tuesday. I hope that you enjoy the season finale that comes in a few weeks. I can't believe that it is that time already. I am going to post Dream come true as soon as NCIS:LA season 6 is over. Please make sure that you read other storylines of mine. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. I will see you guys tomorrow for Dream come true part 6 chapter 21! I can't believe that we only have four more chapters including chapter 21.


End file.
